Just Shut Up
by Kalidawn
Summary: With Johnny back at her side, Pru finds it almost impossible to contain her feelings. Fem!Boss/Gat, a little Fem!Boss/Matt and a hint at Fem!Boss/Matt/Gat. Rated M 'cause of language and hints of smut.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.**

I was replaying SRIV and I really love that game. It always makes me roll around with laughter. I'm always torn between Matt and Gat - I love them both so much that my Boss, Prudence is shifting between them everytime she returns to the ship.

This little thing is mostly Fem!Boss/Gat and hints at Fem!Boss/Matt and hints at a little more at the end ;)

Enjoy :)

* * *

"That was fucking awesome, boss." Johnny laughed, swinging the gun up onto his shoulder "We should do that again soon. Like... Right now."

"I can make a new one, if you'd like, Gat." Matt's voice echoed in their heads. Pru shook her head as the two began to discuss what kind of new game of Genkibowl, she and Johnny should play.

"I think I'm going to say pass to this one." she said, hoisting her shotgun onto her back "I enjoyed this, Johnny. I'm up for one later but I just need a small break. My mind is boiling after being in this simulation for so long."

Johnny nodded and shrugged "You're the boss." and followed after her into the blue doorway Matt had put up.

* * *

Pru picked up her spacesuit from the bed and began to put it on, unnerved by Matt's eyes on her backside.

"Staring is impolite, Matt." she said swiftly.

"You have a fine tooty. So I, of course, stare at it when you're bending down." he answered. Pru snorted at that and turned around to face him. He was still lying in the bed, the covers just pulled over his legs. He leaned his head on his elbow and smiled at her.

"You don't have to leave. It'd be nice if you stayed for change." he told her, the smile disappearing as she ignored him and zipped up the suit.

"You always leave after we've shagged. Why?" he asked her and Pru could the the slight irritation in his voice "I would like if you would stay. Everyone else is in bed and sleeping anyway. You can rest here."

"You know I can't do that, Matt." Pru sighed. She really didn't want to have this talk again. Last time ended with them not speaking to each other for a few days because he'd gotten bitchy.

Matt sat up in the bed, frustration emitting from him "I don't get it, boss. Am I just means to get some stress relief?"

"No. It's just that-" she began but he cut her off.

"I care about you, fucks sake." he blurted out and his eyes met hers intensely "And not just in a friendly manner."

Pru was a bit surprised. She had grown quite fond of Matt but she doubted it went beyond friendly. She stared at him, hands dangling at her sides, unsure of how to respond.

"I know I'm not your usual type but... Who else is there? Earth is gone. There's only us left. And to everyone's utmost surprise, no, I don't like Kinzie." he said.

"Matt..." Pru whispered.

"And I doubt you'd hook up with Pierce or King. The mere thought gives me a bad taste." he shuddered and continued "Gat is chained to that Aisha girl."

At the mention of her best friend, she flinched. Matt noticed it and frowned "Wait..." he stood up from the bed, not caring that he was as naked as the day he was born "You... And Gat?"

Pru held up her hands "No, fuck no. Johnny is like my brother. That would be incest." she knew it was a big fat lie. To him and to herself.

Alright, so she might have feelings for Johnny. Probably had them for a long time too. Maybe since he had begun leaning on her after Aisha's death. That's maybe the situation. Perhaps her heart broke when he 'died' and maybe she felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped upon.

But that was not the case! Johnny was back in her life, more insane than ever and she was _maybe_ feeling more alive now that he was by her side again.

"You're lying." Matt stated quickly "Why bother lying when you're..." he sighed and shook his head.

"It's not what you think, Matt." she went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "I am not lying." she clenched his shoulder gently to try and prove her point "Why the fuck would I be diggin' you if I had feelings for him, anyway?" she smiled as Matt met her eyes.

Pru was clearly lying and she knew it but what other option did she have? Matt was right about everything and she guessed she could've ended up with worse than the geek. Perhaps she should give him a chance.

And give herself a chance to move on.

She pushed Matt back onto the bed and he laid down, raising an eyebrow when she began unzipping her suit again.

"You're staying?" he croaked out as she took the suit off and placed herself on top of him. He gulped as she grinned down at him.

"If you're up for another round of kinky sex, _Nyteblade._ " she drawled and kissed him.

* * *

Johnny studied his gun, humming to himself as he cleaned the pipe. The ship was quiet because people were still sleeping. He had no idea what time it was since they didn't exactly have a timeline to follow. Besides that... He didn't really feel like sleeping since he's been in a pod on an alien ship, sleeping for the past two years, reliving Aisha's death over and over.

He had been given his own room with a bed but he didn't use it for more than 3 to 4 hours maybe. He stayed up late and did some training or cleaned the various guns on the ship.

It was fucking boring for him though. The fun started when Pru woke up. She was usually the one to wake up last, heading straight for the bar, trying to look for something resembling coffee.

The sound of doors hissing open disturbed Johnny and he wondered who the hell would be up at this time. He jumped down from his boxes and walked towards the stairs and surprisingly saw Pru leaving the hallway. What made him scratch his head was that her room was downstairs, so why was she emerging from there?

He doubted that she'd been having girly talks with Kinzie, talking about books with Ben or discussed Nyteblade with Matt. Those three were the only ones who had rooms up there.

"Yo, Pru." he called out, quiet enough not to wake the whole ship. Pru froze as she heard him but she didn't turn around to face him immediately.

He walked up the stairs and over to her.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked with a grin "You're usually the one to join the living a lot later."

She shrugged but flashed him a smile "Oh, I was just heading down to my own room."

"Did Kinzie want something?" he asked.

Pru bit her lip and shook her head "Nah. I was just checking something."

"What?"

"Nothing, Johnny."

He shrugged, deciding to let it die. If she didn't want to share something, he knew not to pressure her.

"How are you holding up?" she asked him, voice soft.

Johnny grinned "I'm good. Always ready to kick some ass but you know that." Pru smiled a bit but shook her head.

"Not what I meant, idiot."

"Oh. Well. I can't sleep. Or I don't want to sleep, ya know. I still have the nightmares." his heart constricted in his chest but he shrugged it off "Other than that I'm fine."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed in gently "Well, not every thing can be fucking peachy."

He laughed "Ha! I'll give you that."

Pru removed her hand from his shoulder and leaned on the steel railing. She felt sorry for him, knowing he hid how he really felt from everybody. She ignored the way he looked when he mention the nightmares. It mustn't be easy reliving the death of his love every time he closed his eyes and she can't imagine how it must've been for the last two years.

It wasn't exactly easy for her to see him suffer like that. She wanted to comfort him, show him what he was missing out on but she knew that there was no place for her in his heart.

It all belonged to Aisha.

Johnny stared at Pru while she was zoned out. The past two years had done her good. Her hair was longer than it was before, reaching down to the mid of her back and she had finally stopped dyeing it blond, letting the natural brown colour grow out. She had gained more muscle, transforming from the thin scrawl he knew to a woman with _hella_ curves.

She'd gained a couple of scars too. One small on her bottom lip and one that went straight across her face. Shaundi had told him that the big one was caused by a sick bastard with a sharp knife. Pru had jumped in between a random stranger and the wacko and he had cut her across the face. Thankfully nothing vital was harmed or she hadn't lost an eye. He would hate if she lost one of those hazel eyes.

"Staring is impolite." her voice brought him back from his daze and she grinned as he regained focus "Like what you see?" she teased him.

"You know I do, Pru." he laughed.

"Come on, lets find something... Coffee-ish." she urged him on and they walked down the stairs.

* * *

"God-fucking-damn it. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!" Pru cursed loudly as she heard growling sound of a warden. It wasn't her intention of summoning one but she should have known that shooting enough aliens would attract even bigger enemies. It wasn't that she was in trouble, she could hold her own just fine, thanks to her superpowers; it was Johnny she was worried about. Kinzie hadn't had the time to make sure he had powers as well so to a warden he was just a weak-ass human pointing a loaded gun at it.

"Johnny, get the FUCK DOWN!" she screamed after him as he jumped over a car and started shooting at the warden. Pru was getting agitated. The first couple of wardens she had killed were easy enough but the newer ones that Zinyak had thrown into the simulation were tough sons of bitches.

Johnny yelled something but she couldn't hear it over the explosion the warden had caused by throwing a car after him.

She needed to move and fast or else the fucker would get blown up.

Pru aimed her shotgun at the warden, firing it multiple times, trying to get it to focus on her but the damned thing was on only concentrated on Johnny.

The next thing she knew it lifted the car he was behind. Johnny ran towards another one but he was too slow; the car would hit him before he even ran two meters.

Pru threw everything resembling reason out the window and placed herself between them, hand raised to blast the warden with a firebolt and if that didn't do it, she had the shotgun.

She fired the blast at it, watching with satisfaction as it's shield disappeared and she aimed the shotgun at it, firing it one time before she got a car in the face.

She heard Johnny behind her, screaming her name but she was trying to shake the stars out of her eyes. It had hit her good, she gave it that but she wasn't finished.

The warden jumped over her, towards Johnny.

Pru glared at it "Don't turn your back on me, you fucker." she hissed as she picked up a nearby truck with her telekinesis and threw it after the warden.

Johnny was not more than 10 meters from the warden when the truck hit it and exploded. The blast threw him into the side of a factory building and he could only watch as Pru jumped over the fiery blast, that weird lightsaber in her hands, going straight for the wardens head.

She landed on it's shoulders and roared as she plunged the weapon into the head, holding on for dear life as it began thrashing like a wild bull.

"Just die you ugly piece of shit!" she yelled. After a moment it threw her off, Pru flying into the same building as Johnny, landing a few meters from him. She hit her head on the wall and it made her see black for a second but it was a second too much as the warden had already picked up another car and threw it straight at Johnny.

Using her superspeed she reached him just in time, yanking him away, making sure to shield her friend with her body. She held onto Johnny as they landed, groaning as he landed on top of her.

"Why didn't you move?!" she yelled at him.

"I hurt my leg, you bitch!" he yelled back. Pru glanced down and saw he had an ugly wound on his thigh.

"Fuck." she mumbled "This is bad."

The warden approached them swiftly. Pru noticed and rolled them around so she was on top of Johnny. The warden jumped into the air and fired a red bolt at her, hitting her in the back.

"Pru!" Johnny whispered. She grimaced as the burning sensation spread all across her back. The ground shook as the warden landed right behind them, raising it's clawed hand, ready to strike at Pru.

Pru steeled herself for the impact but instead she was shocked by the sound of a gun firing. She glanced to her left and saw the smoking gun in Johnny's hand, jumping slightly as the warden landed beside them. Dead.

They were both breathing hard, Johnny lowered his arm to the ground and looked back at Pru. She stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter and he joined her.

"You... You!" she couldn't get the words out "You pulled a gun out your ass!"

Their laughter echoed on the empty dock and they soon calmed down. Pru wiped away a few tears and shook her head "Man, next time I'll make sure you get those damn powers. You don't last long against a warden otherwise."

"Hey! I last longer than most." he grinned.

"Nah. That was fucking shitty, Johnny!" Pru shot back.

It grew quiet as they relaxed and returned to normal. Pru glanced over at the dead warden, smiling a little to herself. Another close call and yet they survived it. They were a good team.

"Y'know, this is quite... Uh... Interesting." Johnny followed the trail of her body down to where her thighs were closely pressed against his hips. Pru had completely missed the intimate contact and the way her thighs clenched around him to keep him still.

"Sorry!" she unfolded her hands across his chest, feeling the muscle twitch beneath his skin and a jolt of something warm shot through her. Their eyes met as she relaxed against him. Something unspoken passed between them. Something dangerous.

"Uh... Guys?" Kinzie spoke in their heads and the moment was lost.

Pru swiftly removed herself from his body, sitting beside him, trying to calm herself down from whatever the heck just happened.

Johnny rose and leaned on back on his hands "Yeah. What's up, geeky?" he asked Kinzie.

"Oh, you're still alive. It got quiet for a moment." her light voice sounded in their heads.

He glanced over at Pru who was unnervingly silent. Something happened before, they both knew it. He could still feel the warmth from her touch.

"Still alive, Kinzie. What's up?" Pru cut in. She needed to do something else besides than sitting in silence, right beside him. It made her heart race.

She hated it.

"Well, there's been some strange readings across the city. I think it's worth checking out." Kinzie said.

Pru stood up "I'll check it out. Thanks." without looking back at Johnny, she jumped into the dark sky, quickly disappearing from his view.

Johnny Gat fell back onto his back with a heavy sigh, hiding his face with his arm, shaking his head slightly.

"What the fuck was that..."

* * *

"You might just cut it out to be MI6, after all." Asha smiled awkwardly at Pru and nodded her thanks, dismissing the Saints leader.

"Yeah, well.. Thanks for the talk." Pru whispered as she walked away from the agent. How Asha could be so serious all the fucking time was a mystery to her. Perhaps she didn't even know what the word 'fun' meant.

Shrugging it off, she went down to the cargo hold, stumbling upon Matt and Kinzie staring at some wires.

"You guys finding something interesting up there?" Pru asked as she stopped by them. Kinzie mumbled something she didn't catch while Matt jumped down and greeted Pru with a small smile.

"Hey." his voice was oddly soft. Pru strained a smile and glanced quickly at him.

Matt was staring at her and she didn't really know what to do with herself. It was unlike him to stare at her so... Intensely. Outside of the bedroom, that is. She shrugged it off and turned her gaze back at Kinzie, deciding to ignore the young man beside her.

That was until she felt him take her hand into his soft one, squeezing it gently and throwing her a smile that made her so confused. Pru stared at him, the urge to ask what the fuck he was doing right on her tongue but Kinzie was there, so she held it in. Instead she tried to converse her confusion with her eyes.

'What the fuck are you doing?!' hoping he'd get the message. His smile almost vanished as he frowned at her confused expression.

"Um. Why are you guys holding hands?"

"Fucks sake! Shaundi!" Pru exclaimed as her friend came up behind them. Matt let go of her hand, averting his eyes somewhere else, a little flush on his cheeks.

"Well... I just wanted to hold her hand, that's all." he said softly.

Pru facepalmed, sighing deeply as Shaundi stared at them with wide eyes. Kinzie had decided to jump down and she was looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait. Hold up. Are you two...?" Shaundi pointed at them both, trailing off.

Pru didn't even get a word out until Matt nodded eagerly, placing himself eerily close her. "Have for a bit, actually." he said.

"Why the fuck didn't I know that?" Shaundi turned her gaze to Pru, who wanted nothing but to dig herself into a deep, deep hole.

"Because it just happened and it's not really any of your business." Matt said. He got a slap on the chest for that one, wincing and glaring at Pru "Why?"

"No one knew, Shaundi. It's not like it's something important." Shaundi nodded as Pru said it.

"Well, I don't care what happens behind closed doors. Just..." she threw her boss a disgusted look "Really? Matt, out of all people?"

"Hey! I find that very offending!"

"Why Matt, what?" Johnny's voice surprised everyone and Pru cursed her luck.

"It seems that boss and Matt has been doing a little..." Kinzie shuddered "Rolling in the sheets."

"Great! Just fucking great!" Pru threw her hands in the air "I can't even..." she sighed.

Johnny stood, unmoving, staring at Matt, then at Pru, then back to Matt. He hadn't really had a chance to talk with Pru since the incident in the simulation and what had transpired between them. It was like she had been ignoring him a little for the past two days, avoiding the cargo hold at most times.

"Well. If she wants to fuck around with the geek, let her. I don't care." he said finally. Pru paled visibly and she felt her heart constrict in her chest. He didn't have to sound so cold and uncaring.

But why should he care? It's not like she had actually told him how she felt.

"Thanks, Gat." Pru said weakly as she brushed past him, ignoring the others. She walked around the corner and the rest stood staring after her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Johnny looked confusingly at the others. Shaundi shook her head and Kinzie was still staring after the boss.

* * *

Pru wanted fresh air but it wasn't like she could just leave the ship and walk around in the open air. No, instead she had confined herself to her bedroom, locking the door. Her chest still hurt after Johnny's words. It's not like she didn't understand him, cause she did. Why should he care? Unless Matt hurt her, of course, then he would kill the little guy but otherwise, he could care less who she slept with.

She, on the other hand, cared about what he did and who he did it with. Not like there was any he could do something like that with. Johnny was so in love Aisha that he probably never would love anyone else.

"Fuck it." she whispered to herself. Pru didn't view herself as a drama-queen but right now her eyes stung. For whatever reason she wanted to cry. Last time she'd cried was when Johnny had died.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to just.. Let it out. Everything. The frustration, the anger, the stress and the hurt. Just once. It wasn't like anyone would see her.

So Pru let a few tears fall as she rested her head on her hands, sighing deeply, trying to hold back the sobs.

* * *

"So... You're like... A couple now or what?" Pierce asked Matt. They sat by the bar, together with King and Johnny. A bottle of whiskey had been opened.

"I don't know exactly." Matt slurred "She knows how I feel but she seems hesitant."

"Boss is not the type who settles down, boy." Johnny explained "Never has been."

The boy turned his head towards Gat, swinging it over his shoulder "That's not the reason, I think..." he trailed off and turned his head to stare down at his empty glass "I think she harbours feelings for someone else."

Pierce laughed out loud "Who the fuck would that be? It ain't me, that's fo' sure."

"She likes my book but I think that's about it." King piped up from the sofa behind them.

"And Gat is..." Pierce started, until a cord struck him "Wait.. Noo... Nah, not possible."

"What? I'm what?" Johnny asked Pierce.

Matt snorted drunkenly beside him "Oh, I think you're right, Pierce. Sadly."

"Really? You think?" Pierce rubbed his chin "It would suck for her, though. Ya know.. Since he's pretty occupied."

"I understand her completely." Matt slurred.

"What are you fuckers talking about?" Johnny was getting irritated "Just say it." both Pierce and Matt turned to look at him and they both laughed.

"Oh man, you're so slow!"

"You're really an idiot, if I must say so."

"Look, brother. Even Matt know what the fuck I'm onto and he's drunk as shit." Pierce started, hitting Matt on the back as he said it, so the boy almost fell down the stool "I mean, come on."

"I have no clue what the hell you're on about, Pierce." Johnny said.

"Man, did she fall for the wrong one." King joined in. Johnny stared confusingly at the three of them.

"Fall? Wait, you think boss has feelings for me?" at the serious look the three of them gave him, he laughed "Fuck no! You're fucking crazy."

"Would make sense, if you think about it, Gat." Pierce shrugged "Well, it would make sense for those of us who was by her side after you died. She was heartbroken, like really bad. Sure, she pulled through but she always seemed like... Boss turned into a cold, ruthless killing machine."

"Wasn't she always that way?" Matt asked "She did try to kill me, ya know."

"Ah, well. She just wasn't herself after you died." Pierce said.

"Shaundi changed too, Pierce. Just because Pru changed doesn't mean that-" Johnny was cut off quickly.

"Both of them changed, sure, but not in the same way. You're like a brother to Shaundi but to boss... Nah. It was different." Pierce shook his head "And everytime there even was a chance of getting you back, she jumped right in, not giving a fuck for what everyone else thought. She was about to kick Matt's ass when he protested against saving you."

Johnny was sure that the three of them had gone complete fucking mad. There was no way in hell that it could be true.

"Pru sucks at the whole 'heart-to-heart' talks. Everyone knows that. She'd do anything to keep her feelings hidden. Even lie..." Pierce pointed out the obvious. Gat knew Pru, inside and out. He was probably the one who knew her the best. He was her best friend, damn it.

"And we both know that she hates lying. Sucks at it, too." Pierce finished.

The boss wasn't one who knew when to keep her mouth shut. If you were an asshole, she would tell you straight out. She never hid anything from them; she was honest to a fault. It had gotten her into some fights too, not being able to just shut up.

"I know." Johnny mumbled.

Alright, so what if Pru had feelings for him? Then what? What about himself? How did he feel?

He found her attractive. No, that's an understatement. Pru is hot and she knows it. He knows it. Was he attracted to her? Fuck yes. He did have a dick between his legs, after all.

But did he love her? The question scared the shit out of him because he hadn't even thought about the word since Aisha died. He'd never said it since and he doubted he ever would. Aisha had been his everything, the one and only and when she was taken from him, he coped the way he knew best; shutting out everything and everybody.

Yet, Pru had been there and he had opened up to her. He didn't shut her out like he did everyone else. The woman was just as fucking crazy as he was, they enjoyed the same things, they didn't accept bullshit from anyone, not even each other.

He had a connection to Pru that he didn't even have with Aisha. She made it slightly easier to get through the days without Aisha.

And not to mention, she was one of a kind. He doubted he would ever find one he would share that same connection with.

But did he love her?

"Crap." he muttered and glided a hand through his slick hair.

"Something you want to share, bro?" Pierce asked with a sly smile.

Johnny was busy thinking hard, so he ignored Pierce. That little thing that had transpired between them the other day came to his mind and the realization hit him like a baseball bat to the face; he did love her.

He had to give it to himself - he was an idiot - not noticing.

"Ah. There it is." King suddenly stood behind Gat and hit him on the back.

"What is?" Matt asked. The boy was almost falling down from the chair, the alcohol making his mind swirl.

"Look at his face, dude." Pierce pointed out. Matt zoomed in on Johnny and stared at him intensely.

"I can't see anything. Those shades are in the fucking way." he raised a hand to the shades but Johnny grabbed the hand before it even reached his chin.

"She's in her room." Pierce smiled.

* * *

Nervousness. The feeling brought on sweaty palms, twitching and a whole bunch of other stuff Johnny wasn't used to.

He walked slowly down to his spot in the shared space, so deep in his mind that he didn't notice Pru walking towards him.

He almost walked into her when she stopped right in front of him, looking hard at him. His mind cleared and he stared at her.

"Boss." he said weakly. Damn. Even his voice was cracking.

"Shut up!" Pru blurted out "I have to tell you something." she stared at him, not blinking "For years I thought you were dead and I blamed myself for it." she sighed heavily.

Johnny opened his mouth but she threw him a look that said 'better keep that mouth shut'.

"When you were gone, there was a hole in my life that I tried to fill with anything I could..." another sigh and she lowered her head, shaking it mildly "Partying, sex, revenge... Sometimes a weird combination of the three." she smiled awkwardly at him and he laughed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But _nothing_ worked!" she threw her arms in the air "Nothing ever made me fell _alive_ like you did. And I always thought that maybe it was 'cause I was just I was depressed, but seeing you now makes me realize how much I _need_ you." she took a deep breath and continued "I know I'm not Aisha and I'm not trying to be, but if-"

His smile faded quickly as he moved towards her, grabbed her face, pulling her to him. Their lips met and everything around them blurred out. Pru's eyes fluttered shut as she moaned into the kiss, relaxing in his arms. Her hands clawed at his ribs, holding onto him desperately.

Johnny was overwhelmed by a whole bunch of shit; the feeling of her so tightly against him, her soft lips, her soft little moan, the way she clung onto him. Something inside him also felt like it fell into place, like it had been floating around in space for such a long time and now when he finally kissed her, it fell back into place.

He let go of her slowly, already missing the feeling of her lips, so much that he had to kiss her again albeit quickly.

Pru sighed as she opened her eyes and glanced up at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. She reached up a hand and slowly took off his shades so she could look into his eyes.

"Man, I love-" she bit her lip as his eyes were boring into her "Eyes." she finished.

He chuckled deeply and bent down to kiss her again. She eagerly welcomed him in, throwing his shades somewhere behind her.

But she needed to finish the speech she had prepared, so she pushed at his chest and he groaned.

"I need to get things out before we take this any further, Gat." she raised a brow at his impatient growl.

"Fine. Make it quick."

"Alright. Just promise me you will shut up until I'm done." she asked and he nodded.

"I want you to give me a chance. Give me the chance to..." Pru let the last word roll on her tongue a few times before almost puking it out "love you, Johnny. Fucks sake. I promise I'm not trying to take her place and I won't ever try to."

"Enough, Pru. Just shut up for a minute." he accepted her glare and continued "Look, I know you're not Aisha and you never will be. I know the difference between the two of you. I get what you're saying, I do. But that's in the past and as I told you earlier; I've learned to appreciate a lot more things in life. Life is a bitch the whole way and you just gotta hang on for the ride."

Johnny stared into those hazel eyes he'd known for so long "This is the first, the last and the only fucking time I'll say this; I was an idiot for not noticing it earlier."

"Noticing what?" she blurted out. He shook his head.

"I lo-" he groaned "Fuck it. I love you. Can we move onto the fucking now?"

Pru laughed and grabbed his hand "Sure. Want me to call you anything kinky?" she asked him as she led them to her bedroom.

Johnny looked confusedly at her "Hah, what? No. Just chant my name and I'll be fine."

She shrugged and nodded "Depends on how well you perform." she threw him a sultry look.

"Just get a move on, you tease."

* * *

Pru drew random patterns on his chest, enjoying the feeling of the muscles twitching beneath his skin. She slithered a leg over his, leaning over him to plant a kiss on a small scar he'd gotten from being shot.

"Keep that up and we'll be fucking like rabbits." he groaned out.

She chuckled and laid down her head on his chest "Well, I'm ready to go again."

Johnny glanced down at her naked body snuggling so close to his and he bit his lip "You're fucking hot, you know that?"

"You've told me multiple times the past hour, baby." she drawled.

He rolled them over, so he was on top of her, bending down to kiss her neck and shoulder "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying it."

"You don't hear me complaining..." she trailed off, arms slithering around his shoulder, pulling him down to her. She raised a brow when she felt something poking her in the stomach "I'll be damned if Little Gat ain't ready to go again."

"Don't nickname my dick, boss."

"I won't if you won't use that word in bed."

They nodded as they reached an agreement and burst into laughter.

"So what about the boy?" he asked suddenly, still planting soft kisses to her shoulder and chest.

"Hm? What boy?" she whispered out, the things he was doing to her making her mind go blurry,

"Matt."

At the mention of his name, she bolted up right and cursed "Fuck!" Pru felt something akin to guilt form in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Johnny..." she sighed.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? It's not my heart you broke." she hit him for that one.

"Don't give me that, asshole! I already feel bad enough as it is." she huffed.

Johnny shrugged it off and travelled down her body "Well... If it's any comfort I'm up for a threesome." he said just before going down on her.

"You're what-?" she gasped out.

"But let's find the boy later. Give me a week."


End file.
